1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric clamping device mounted on a steering column of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
The device according to the invention is applicable to a steering column whose depth and height is adjustable, or to a steering column whose depth or height is adjustable, and whose steering shaft is mounted in a body tube, which is carried and immobilized onto the structure of the vehicle in the required position. Thus, the steering column includes a steering shaft rotatably mounted into the body tube, which is linked to a support assembly fastened to the vehicle chassis or to a member of the vehicle body.
Most adjustable steering columns of automotive vehicles are provided with an operating lever, the rotation of which in one direction or in the other allows to reach the locked position and the unlocked position of the steering column. Such known devices have the disadvantages of having a hazardous volume as a result of the presence of a control handle, having a limited rotation clearance, generating a relatively weak clamping and unclamping stroke. Moreover, such control handle is generally located in the area of the driver's knee in the event of an impact.